Voldemorts Secret
by Smelly-Little-Slytherin
Summary: Harry starts his 7th year to find out that a new student has started; Voldemorts daughter. He is shocked by this revelation and wonders if Voldemort done this so he could get close to her and he could kill him but he starts finding this out that shocks him to the core. He can only trust a handful of people; Draco,Aliix,Hermione,Blaise,Pansy,Ginny and most shockingly Snape. DarkFic.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you like it

Prologue.

There was a knock on the door. Voldemort looked up from stroking Nagini and narrowed his eyes. "Enter, Bellatrix"  
Bellatrix quickly entered and bowed down low, not looking up. "My Lord," She whispered, "Severus said you wanted to see me?"  
Voldemort smirked and stood up. "I did. Come here Bella, you know what to do."

Bellatrix nodded and quickly scurried over to where her Master was standing. The room was as how she remembered it; dark, damp and the only furniture that was placed in the room was a desk, three chairs (One behind the desk and two in front of it). She eyed Nagini warily then pulled her dress down and bent over the desk.  
Voldemort grinned and bent down also, then sniffed her pussy. "Mmm, Bella Bella Bella..." He stood up and unbuckled his belt, pulled his jeans and boxers down and started to play with his dick. "This is going to be in you soon Bellatrix... And I want you to _beg _for it like the little slut we know you are, understand?"  
Bellatrix groaned and panted slightly, and replied "Yes My Lord, of course!"

Suddenly, Voldemort jerked forwards and his dick filled her pussy. Bellatrix moaned and pushed herself backwards, wanting it all in. He pounded into her ruthlessly, gripping onto her hips and panting hard. "You, Bella, are going to bare my child. You will give birth to them, you will love them, and then, when they turn one, I shall take them away and make sure they are only mine. I will blood adopt them, and you will no longer have any say in what happens to them, understood? They shall not bear the name Black, or Lestrange, it shall be Riddle. Understood?!" He slapped her hard across her behind and Bellatrix groaned loudly and nodded.  
"Of course! I shall not let you down! They will be yours, all yours!" She moaned as he continued to pound into her tight pussy, panting hard.  
"I am close Bella... Nghh... AHH!" he shouted, as he cummed into her, holding onto her hips so tight that they would bear bruises. Bellatrix screamed as she too, came.

Voldemort panted and pulled out, waving a cleaning charm over them both. He them pulled his jeans and boxers back up, buckling his belt again. Bellatrix stood up abruptly and pushed her dress back down, bowing down and not looking up. "Look up Bella," You-Know-Who commanded.  
Bellatrix looked up and replied, "Yes, My Lord?"  
"Like I said, you shall bear my child then look after them until they turn one. Then they are mine to do as I please with, and you shall not have a say with it. They will not bear and resemblance to you, only to me and any other looks that I pick from random. Do you understand?"  
"Yes My Lord! Of course My Lord!"  
Good, now get out, before I hurt you and my future child!

Bellatrix retreated from the room as Voldemort sighed and called in parseltongue for Nagini to come. She slithered over and Voldemort stroked her head lovingly. _**Now all we have to do is wait, my dear Nagini... **_(This is spoken in Parseltongue)

Well, that was the first chapter(A prologue really but meh, who cares? xD) I hope you liked it, I will try and start chapter 1 today!

Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 1

**This is Chapter 1!**

"Harry, are you _sure _that's what you saw in your dream?" Hermione asked.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the train to Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron facing him. Harry leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose and said through gritted teeth, "Of course that's what I saw, I didn't make it up 'Mione."  
"I know Harry but it seems kind of... I don't know...Unreal. I mean, how can he go this far without anyone knowing he has a child? When did you say again you thought this was?"  
Harry sighed, "It seemed like it was quite some time ago, Bellatrix looked really young."  
Hermione bit on her lip then pulled on the hem of her skirt absentmindedly. "I still don't believe it Harry. Do you Ron?"

Ron, who was stuffing his face with cauldron cakes and Bertie Botts every flavour beans looked up and wiped his mouth. "Huh?" he said.  
Hermione scoffed and scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Do you believe what Harry's saying Ron?"  
Ron looked at Harry then looked thoughtful for a second. "Not really, I mean, come on mate, it seems a bit far-fetched don't you think?  
Harry groaned and stood up, taking his belongings. "You know what, just forget I said anything, I'm going to look for a different compartment to sit in." He shrunk his trunk and backpack, put them in his pockets and walked out of the compartment, ignoring Hermione's and Ron's pleas to come back.

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down the train, looking for a spare place to sit. After walking for a couple of minutes, he found one and quickly scurried in, and sat down on one of the seats. He sighed and rubbed his forehead then looked out the window and started thinking about his dream. _I don't think it was far-fetched, _he thought, _It looked really real! _ He sighed again and banged his head against the glass, and heard three people enter his compartment.

"Trying to kill yourself Potter? I knew this day would come," Pansy said.  
"Oh please Pans, he's merely torturing himself, we should help shall we not?" That was Blaise.  
"Hmm, that will be quite fun, wouldn't it?" And that was Malfoy.  
Harry gritted his teeth and stood up, facing them. "Unlike you three, I actually have something to live for, and you three know exactly what that is."  
Parkinson's eyes started flaring menacingly and took a step forward. "At least we have people to live for, who have you got? No one, your parents are dead, your Godfather is dead and your friends do not believe a word that comes out of your mouth." She smirked and crossed her arms.  
Harry fisted his hands and also took a step forward. As he done this, he realised Malfoy and Zabini had taken out their wands. Harry sighed and sat back down. "Just piss off, I'm not in the mood for your petty words," Harry said, as he rubbed the palm of his hand against his scar.

Draco saw his discomfort and put his wand back in his holder and murmured to his friends, "Blaise, Pansy, let's just go, Potter's got enough on his plate already." Two sets of eyes looked at him in disbelief and he grabbed their arms and pushed them out. They huffed in annoyance and went back to their compartment. Draco turned and looked at Harry. "Potter. Are you okay?"  
Harry turned his head slowly towards Malfoy's direction and replied, "Other than the fact that my scar is burning like hell, my two best friends looking at me like I make up everything that happens in my life, everyone looking at me in Pity and people getting on my last nerves... Yes, I'm fine Malfoy; you do not need to worry about me."  
Draco bit his lip then quickly scuttled in and sat across from Harry. He took out his wand and set privacy charms then looked back at him. Harry raised an eyebrow as if saying. _What do you want Malfoy? _

Draco swallowed and blushed slightly, fiddling with the hem of his school jumper. "Um... I-I just wanted to say sorry on behalf of Pansy and Blaise, since they won't say it themselves.  
Harry grinned and looked Malfoy up and down. "Was that it?" He said.  
Draco swallowed again and blushed even darker, looking away from Harry's scorching green eyes. _He's got pretty eyes... _Draco thought. "Um, well, ye-yes."  
Harry grinned wider and leaned forward. "Are you sure... _Draco?"_  
Draco jumped slightly as Harry used his first name then shook his head and extended his arm. Harry raised his eyebrow at his hand then looked back at Draco. "I, um, I-I think we should put our differences behind us and-and maybe even become... friends...?" Draco started to pull his hand away then looked up quickly as he felt a tug on it and looked up. Harry's hand covered his and his mouth was set in a small side.  
"Sure, I'll be your friend Draco," Harry said, his eyes glowing in pure happiness.  
Draco blushed and shook his hand and replied, "Ye-yes, great, that's great Harry. Now," He cleared his throat, "If you don't mind, I have to go back to Blaise and Pansy.

Harry nodded and waved as Draco stood up left. "See you later." Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Happy. That's how Harry felt. He felt happy finally.

Harry ran his hand through his hair as he walked into the Great Hall. As always, the first years were staring at him in shock, the girls and most boys grinning flirtily, the boys looking at him in awe and the Slytherin's... Well, they were glaring, as always. Except for one person; Draco Malfoy. Harry looked at him and grinned, then looked away as he saw him blushing. He sat down at his house bench, with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. He nodded at them and blared out the conversation they were having around him. After about five minutes, McGonagall started saying all the first years names and putting the hat on their heads, as they got sorted into their houses.  
"Callie Smith, " Professor McGonagall said.  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out.  
"Robert Irving"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

This continued for another half an hour and Harry was starting to get bored. As he closed his eyes, McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Students, today we have a new student. This student will be starting in their 6th year as they are of that age. Now I am forewarning you now, if any harm comes into said student, you will be expelled from this school, no matter what year you are. Without further ado, I present to you Aliix Riddle, daughter of You-Know-Who."  
Harry looked up abruptly and looked at the girl standing behind Professor McGonagall and gasped. _This was the child Voldemort was talking about in my dream!_ There were whispers and glares all around as Aliix showed herself to the school. She was fidgeting and looking away from the students. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione and said, "I told you my dream was real." Hermione and Ron gaped at Harry then looked away.

Harry looked at Aliix and thought, _she doesn't look evil._ McGonagall cleared her throat and the whispers died down. She made the girl sit down and placed the hat on her head everyone waited for the house she would be in.

After half an hour, the hat still hadn't made its decision. After another half hour, the hat jumped off her head and slammed itself against the wall. Aliix stood up crying and shouted, "I'm a nemo, a nobody! I don't belong in a house!" She fell to the floor and cradled her head in her hands. Snape stood up and went over to Aliix and picked her up, leading her out the hall through the back way. The whispers started again and it was all based around the same thing;

_What's a Nobody?_

_How come she doesn't belong in a house?_

_Why did Snape pick her up?_

Mcgonagall hushed everyone down and started explaining. "Students! Hush, please. A Nobody is someone who the hat doesn't thing belongs in a house, one reason being either that they do not belong in Hogwarts, another reason being that they are equally a part of each house in this school. The latter is what happened to Aliix. Gryffindors are Daring and Brave, Hufflepuff value Loyal and Patience, Ravenclaw value Inteligence and Wit, while Slytherin value Cunning and Ambition. Aliix is all of these put together, which is why she does not have a house. This is very uncommon and has only happened at Hogwarts 500 years ago. I has happened at other schools but, again, only once or twice. Since she has no house to go to, she will be staying in a room which we will find later. Now, I shall let Professor Dumbledore take over as I go sort out our new student.

As soon as McGonagall left, the whispers started again. Dumbledore reminded the usual things he always does and as soon as he finished, he got up and left. Harry jumped out of his seat and ran out of the great hall. The last thing he heard was his name getting called behind him.

**End of chapter one guys! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know everything is going a bit fast at the moment but I promise you you'll understand it soon enough. Thanks for reading, enjoy Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER; On my page guys.**

–

Harry ran as fast as he could up the stairs to the third floor. He panted hard and pumped his arms harder, running faster. After a couple minutes of running, he skidded to a stop in front of the large gargoyle that concealed the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. He stood for a few seconds, thinking of what the password could be. "Um, lemon drop?" Harry said to the gargoyle. It didn't budge. "Sherbet lemon? Fizzing whizbee? Liquorice sticks?" Once Harry said liquorice sticks, the gargoyle moved out of the way and the spiral staircase came into view. Harry jumped on and waited as the staircase moved and took him up.

After a minute or so, Harry walked off the staircase and came in front of Dumbledore's door. As he raised his fist to knock, he heard a voice from inside, "Enter, Harry." Harry did as he was told and stepped into the office. He shut the door behind him and faced the people in the room and gaped in shock; he saw Aliix (the new girl) in Snape's lap, crying, and it seemed as if he was whispering in her ear to calm down. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk and Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout and Flitwick were standing around him, talking in hushed voices. Harry looked at Dumbledore to see that he was smiling at him.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, "What brings you here? Is it for Aliix?" Harry blushed and ran a hand through his hair, "Um, yes sir," Harry replied, "I'm a bit confused." " About what?"Harry bit his lip and wondered , _what did I come here for? For answers? Oh yes, for answers about Aliix._ Harry cleared his throat and answered, "I-I was wondering about Aliix, sir?" At this, every teacher in the room turned and looked at him, and Aliix lifted her head up from Snape's neck and looked at him in cautiousness, "You see sir, um, since she doesn't belong in a house," he looked apologetically at Aliix at this, "where will she stay? Not to be rude or anything but... Um, I don't think anyone will actually be nice to her. I'm not saying this in a bad way Aliix, seriously, I just mean that nobody likes you since they know who your father is–I mean–Shit, this is coming out wrong..."

Dumbledore smiled and looked at everyone in the room, "I think what young Harry here is saying that he wouldn't mind rooming with you Aliix, since he has his own dorm room on the Fourth floor. Is that what your trying to say, Harry?" Harry thought for a second, _ Is_ _ that what _ _I'm_ _ trying to say? I mean, _ _I have nothing against her, she's just a child, like everyone else in this school, what her father has done is not her fault.._ Harry looked up into Dumbledore's startling blue eyes and nodded, "Yes Sir, that's what I'm trying to say".

Dumbledore smiled brightly and looked over at every teacher in the room, "What do you think? Shall we let Harry take care of Miss Riddle, or give her a separate dorm room, away from everyone else?"Professors Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwiick inclined their heads in agreement but Snape sneered at Harry, "Headmaster, how do you know that Potter won't try to hurt her because of who her Father is, what her Father done to him and his parents?"Dumbledore looked at Snape and said, "I'm sure Harry is better then that, he knows that Aliix isn't to blame, don't you my boy?" At this, he looked at Harry. Harry nodded once at the Headmaster.

"Well then, now that we know Harry won't bear no harm to Miss Riddle, I say we should all retire for the night. Harry, please take Miss Riddle with you to yours dorms."

Harry watched Aliix as she sniffed hard, wiped her eyes dry then climbed off of Snape's lap. She walked quickly towards Harry but kept her head down. Harry said, "Goodbye Professors," and left the room, knowing Aliix was right behind him.

They walked in science out of Dumbledore's office and to the forth floor. Aliix was wringing her hands together, still staring at the floor. Harry sighed and placed a hand on Aliix's shoulder. She flinched and let out a low whine, think, _this is it, he's going to hurt me even if he did promise the Headmaster he wouldn't._"Aliix, look at me, I'm not going to hurt you." Aliix raised her head and looked at Harry, confusion written all over her face, "Look, what your father done was not your fault okay? Your not to blame for his violence, you are your own self, even if you are related to him. I'm not going to hurt you because of him, I'm not like that." He smiled a little and cheered a bit inside when she returned his smile.

"You-Your not going to hurt me?" She asked."Of course not, you don't deserve it."

Aliix smiled wider this time and stretched out her hand, "Friends?"Harry grinned and shook her hand, then laughed softly, "Friends."Aliix giggled and wrapped her arm around his, "I've never had a real friend before, Father said that friend's are what make you weaker, that sooner or later they will use you for their own good…""Well, your father isn't here now is he?" Harry smirked a pure Slytherin smirk and carried on walking with Aliix to their dorm room, "And I'd never do anything like that to you."

As they walked, Aliix looked around. The school was truly magnificent, and not just by size, but by beauty as well. The windows were big and you could see the courtyard out of a few of them. The ceilings were high and the corridors were big. She giggled at a few of the portraits and waved at a few, who waved back.

As they reached the third floor, Harry stopped and looked at Aliix, "Hey, Ali, stay here for a second okay? I Gotta talk to someone." Harry pointed at a group of people who were 30 feet away from them, standing at the top of the stairs. Aliix nodded and leaned against the wall as she waited for Harry to get back. Harry ran quickly towards Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. As he stopped in front of Ginny and raised his arms to hug her, she stepped back and glared at him. "Don't touch me.""What the hell Ginny, what's wrong this time?" After Sirius died in 5th year and Dumbledore was close to dying in 6th, things between him and Ginny started to get bad. They'd argue every day over little things and then kiss and make up. Ginny knew he was grieving still for his dead Godfather but she didn't think that was a good excuse for them not to make love. Ginny had tried loads of times to seduce him but then he'd just clam up and step away.

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?! Your really going to ask me that question?!" Ginny shouted. Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ron stepped back a bit and watched with wary eyes.

"Um yes?" Harry replied sheepishly.

"Well, I'd tell you what the hell! You really think I'm going top let you come ANYWHERE near me, touch me, after that devil spawn of You-Know-Who had her arms around you?! Are you that stupid Harry!?

"What-Ginny, she'd not the devil spawn of Voldemort! What's gotten into you? And she didn't have her arms around me, she linked her arm around mine. And we're friends, so you have no right to talk about her like that in front of me."Ginny went bright red and was literally seething. She gritted her teeth and, before she could reply, Ron spoke up, "Harry, are you actually serious? Your friend's with someone whose dad was the reason why your Godfather died? The reason why your mum and dad are dead? The reason why so many innocent people are dying everyday?"

Harry gritted his teeth and replied, "It's not Aliix's fault all that happened, Ron. She's just a kid, like us, like all of us. She's innocent-""Innocent?! Are you fucked in the head or something?! That bitch isn't innocent!" Hermione pulled on Ron's arm to get him to calm down but he pushed her away and faced Harry again, "Your messed in the head Harry. How can you defend her after everything?""What everything Ron?! What has she done exactly? Tell me, what has she done except be the child of Voldemort and come to this school? Because she hasn't done shit."

Ron took a step forward and glared at Harry, his eyes were icy and cold, "Your picking her, over us?""Harry replies, "I guess I am. And if you don't like it, "He looked at the whole group, "Then you aren't my real friends."Ginny screeched and slapped Harry round the face. Harry held his cheek and before he said anything, he heard a gasp and Aliix was next to him, looking at his cheek. She turned her gaze towards the two redheads standing side by side and took a step forward. Ginny and Ron stepped back in fear as they realised her eye's had turned to slits but before she could do anything, Harry snaked his arm round her waist, pulling her away. She instantly calmed down and took a step back. Harry looked at Ginny and Ron and said in a quiet voice, "I think it will be best if you leave."

Ron snarled and, taking Ginny's wrist in his hand, he pulled her away from them all. He turned round and look at Hermione, "Hermione? You coming?" Hermione looked into his cold eyes and stepped away from him, getting closer to Harry."No Ron, no I am not, your not worth it anymore, your blaming Aliix, who just started school, for Voldemort's crimes. That's low, Ronald."Ron raised his hand to slap her and Hermione shrank down a little but before anything to could happen, Neville came forward and caught Ron's hand. He looked at the smaller boy in disbelief and Neville said, "Me, Luna and everyone else, think you and Ginny should go now. You've caused enough drama as it is. And raising your hand to 'Mione…" Luna shook her head sadly and took the brunette girl in her arms and held her, "That was really low." Ron growled and walked away with Ginny, her head still turned and glaring at Harry.

Aliix whined and examined Harry's cheek, "Are you okay?" She asked?Harry smiled a little and nodded, "I'm fine Ali, just a little hurt at Ron and Ginny…" Harry sighed and let go of Aliix, and approached Hermione, "'Mione? You alright?"

Hermione sniffed and hugged Harry tight, burying her head in his chest. She whispered to no one in particular, "I thought he stopped with all this… All the hitting and possessiveness…"

Harry sighed and held her close, kissing her head, "It's alright 'Mione, he's gone now, he won't hurt you ever again…" Harry thought back to the first time he saw bruises appearing on the petite brunette…

**FLASHBACK.**

_Harry was sitting in the Great Hall enjoying his breakfast when Ron and Hermione cam and sat in front of him. Ron had his arm secured tightly around her waist and Hermione was trying to budge free. When she did, Ron grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly while she winced. Harry watched with cautiousness, getting ready to step in just in case it went too far. Harry cleared his throat then ate quickly and quietly. No one said anything. About 5 minutes later, Ron stood up and said, "I'll be right back mate, Hermione, I gotta check something." He quickly walked out._

_Hermione was playing with her food. Harry looked at her then covered his hand over hers. She flinched then relaxed when she realised it was Harry's hand, not Ron's. "Hermione? What's happened?"Hermione shook her head and when she did, he saw the bruises on her neck. He held her hand tighter against his and asked again, "Hermione, tell me what he's done to you."_

_Hermione sniffed hard and cast a silencing spell around them so no one could over hear their conversation. "Um, he-he.. Its not really his fault, Harry, he just care's a lot.." Harry narrowed his eyes and waited. Hermione sighed, where to begin? she thought. She cleared her throat and started again, "Ron.. Ron hurt me Harry… He-he-yesterday, he punched me in the stomach and hit me round the face because he caught me talking and laughing with Dean.. Today… Today he strangled me because Seamus and I were talking about muggle parties and such.. Oh, Harry, I'm so scared," she whispered, "He's so protective as well, won't let me go anywhere alone.."_

_All through this, Harry was boiling with rage. A few scenario's jumped into his head of ways that he would hurt his 'best friend' for hurting Hermione. She noticed the fire burning in his eyes and shook her head, "Harry, please don't do anything to him… He's already mad…" Harry was just about to argue when she shook her head hard, "Please Harry. Please. I'll deal with it. Please."_

_Harry sighed then nodded his head. Hermione smiled the first genuine smile in ages and she went back to her food, eating slowly. Harry watched her eat for a bit then set up a plan for the future in where he would punched the living daylights out of Ron._

**END FLASHBACK.**

Harry looked down at Hermione and whispered, "Don't you worry 'Mione, he'll regret the day he ever touched you…"

Hermione lifted her head and smiled. Luna skipped in front of Harry and took Hermione's hand, "Hermione, I think we should get going now, Harry need's to make sure Aliix is in her room with Harry in five minutes." Hermione raised an eyebrow in question but started walking with her anyway. Neville smiled at Harry and Aliix then waved, following the other girls. Aliix watched them in envy, _that's real friendship, _the thought sadly.

Harry was watching Aliix and smiled a little then wrapped his arm back round her waist, "Come on Ali," he said softly, "Lets get to our dorm room."

Aliix nodded and walked with him, letting him hold her. A few minutes later, they came across a portrait, which was the door to their dormitory; It was a massive golden lion, standing high and proud. The background had tree's and a few other animals in it. Harry smiled then said the password, "Never blame someone for other people's crimes." The lion nodded then let them enter.

Aliix gasped as she saw inside of the dorm. The first room was like a living room, a marble fireplace was on the wall on the left and there were a four bean bags, they were all four different colours; green with silver snakes, red with gold lions, blue with brown eagles and yellow with black badgers. The couches were black leather with gold and silver cushions, and there was a glass table with snakes as legs. The walls were red and there was a stack of books on the table. There were a couple of windows with the Hogwarts crests on them and one window which was plain and you could see the Quidditch pitch out of.

Aliix started laughing again, "Wow," She said, "I've never seen so many colours in one room before…"

"The Elves' must have redecorated when we left Dumbledore's office, it used to just be red and gold…" Harry bit her lip and looked at him, "Your not mad right? That everything's changed now?"

"Course not," He smiled, "Come, its late and you must be hungry, there's a kitchen just after that portrait." He pointed at a portrait of a few people playing Quidditch. "You stay here, I'll go make us some spaghetti, okay?"

Aliix nodded then sat on a couch and waited for Harry to get back.

An hour later, they were both full up and walking upstairs to the two bedrooms. Harry's bedroom was red and gold, with a four poster bed in the middle of the room, leaning against a wall, with a wardrobe and drawers on the other side. There was a nightstand next to the bed and a book bag thrown haphazardly on the floor.

"Harry, were those books downstairs mine?" Aliix asked."Yeah," Harry replies, "Your timetable was on top as well, we got nearly all of our lessons together." Aliix nodded, said goodnight then entered her room and gasped.

The walls were painted a midnight blue with yellow stars that shone in the dark room with emerald green balls of light flying around on the ceiling. The carpet was red and there were a few black couches around the room. There was also a walk in wardrobe to one side with a chest of drawers and a desk on the other side, and a nightstand next to the massive four poster bed. The sheets were satin and the colour red with a gold outlining and the pillows were gold with silver writing on them; one said 'Sleepwell Darling' while another said 'Aliix's bedroom'. the bed's legs were in the shape of snakes and when touched, they seemed to vibrate under your skin. The curtains were a dark shade of silver with little green snakes moving around them. Aliix smiled. She felt at home.

She walked over to the wardrobe and gasped as she opened the doors; The rails were filled with clothes from colour of white to black, red to green, yellow to blue. The floors were lined with shoes from Converses to High Heels, and the wall right at the back had bags, jewellery and there was a little compartment that had makeup in. She looked for her uniform and found there were four different ones, each of them were the house colour ones. Aliix realised she could wear whichever she wanted and picked the Slytherin uniform to wear the next day. She also picked up her pyjama's and quickly changed into them.

Once she walked out of the wardrobe, she laid her uniform on one of the many couches then crawled into the bed. She sighed in blissfulness and in a couple of minutes, fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry for taking so long to write this, I didn't have time! Please review! Thanks!**

**Meliza xo**

**Or Smelly-Little-Slytherin**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I am back! Hope you guys are enjoying the story, I know its not the best but I'm trying.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry woke up and yawned, stretching widely. The rubbed at his eyes tiredly then reached over to the nightstand to retrieve his glasses and wand. The slowly got out of the bed and put his pyjama bottoms on as she only sleeps with his boxers on. He left the room and knocked on Aliix's one to wake her up. "Aliix? Wake up. Aliix?" He entered the room and what he saw shocked him; Aliix was writhing around with her middle half of her body in the air and her mouth was open in a silent scream. "Aliix!" Harry quickly ran to her side and shook her hand, hoping to wake her up, "Aliix! Ali, wake up!" Aliix gasped hard and fell back to the bed. She opened her eyes and recoiled in shock; they were a deep shade of crimson, just like Voldemort's and her skin was a sickly pale.

"Harry," she croaked, "Look in my jacket from yesterday and take out the potion with that's red with green balls at the bottom" Harry was frozen, he didn't react or anything. "HARRY! NOW!" She bellowed. Harry quickly ran to where her jacket was and looked around for the potion. As he was doing so, Aliix started writhing again and this time screamed loudly, and started scratching at her arms, legs, neck.

Harry uncorked the potion and poured it down her throat. Aliix swallowed and lay still for a couple of seconds. "Aliix?" Harry asked quietly. Aliix gasped and sat up, then started crying."Harry…" She sobbed and crawled into a little ball. "Aliix, come on, lets take you to Madam Pomfrey., she's the school healer."Aliix shook her head and buried deep under her covers. "I-I can't let anyone see-see me like this…"

"Ali, _please, _I'm scared for you." Aliix looked up to see Harry had his arms outstretched. Aliix thought for a second then nodded. Harry picked her up and quickly ran to the Hospital Wing.

As soon as he got there, he shouted, "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" Aliix had passed out along the way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey ran to where Harry was shouting and calmly asked, "Mr Potter, what is the problem?" Harry quickly explained what happened then Pomfrey took Aliix out of his arms and lay her on the bed. She quickly done some spells to see what happened to her but to no avail. She didn't know what was happening for once.

**-x-x-x-**Aliix groaned as she slowly woke up. She opened her eyes then quickly closed them again as everything was bright. She took a few deep breaths then opened her eyes again and sat up slowly. A few seconds later, Harry burst in, as the curtains were shut, followed closely by Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, Pomfrey and all Head of Houses. Aliix groaned and turned over, not being able to look them in the eyes.

"Miss Riddle, will you tell us what happened?" That was sighed and shook her head, then whispered, "You'll hate me and want to kick me out of the school…"Snape quickly sat on the chair closest to her and took her hand, "Please Aliix," He said, "Tell us what happened. Harry looked at Snape's face and was shocked; For the first time since he's ever been at this school, Snape let down his mask and let his emotions show. He was worried. Snape… Was worried…

Aliix sniffled and sat up higher looking at the bed sheets, "Are you sure?" She asked in a broken whisper?There was nods all around and Harry quickly took Aliix's other hand. Aliix smiled gratefully, then started talking in a monotone voice.

"I was born to Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort to you and Daddy to me. From the moment I was born, Bellatrix was the only person to look after me. Of course, Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Black, now known as Andromeda Tonks, looked after me too, but it was mostly Bellatrix. Father never took any notice in me until I was 1, that is." Aliix sighed then carried on, looking away from everyone, "Once I turned 1, Father he… He took me away from Bellatrix and done a blood adoption spell on me, so I could only look like him, before he turned to Voldemort that is, and gave me other looks that he thought would suite me. Then he started caring for me, and the House Elves' did too. He made sure Bellatrix could never look after me again and even cursed her when she tried… Then, that same year, he… he marked me…" She lifted up her sleeve and there, as dark as night, was the Dark Mark. There was gasps all around and Aliix hastily pulled her sleeve back down.

"It hurt. That was the only thing I remember, the pain. I remember writhing around and screaming and crying, hoping it'd stop but it didn't . He wouldn't even look at me… After about 30 seconds, he took the brander away and put some sort of powder on top, I don't know what it was but, since that day, my life has never been normal. I know what your thinking, being the spawn of Voldemort, your life would have probably been deadly from the start but it wasn't.

"Then, a couple months later, Harry defeated him when he was just a boy and that made Father into a baby form and he never looked after me again, it was always the house elves' or the nanny's that appeared at our house. When I was 6, I finally understood what the powder was for…" Aliix took a deep breath then carried on, in a broken voice,

"It was so he could possess me. He could take over my body for long periods of times, and use me so he could still have his death eater meetings. It was horrid. I had crimson eyes like him and id go a sickly pale and my nails would turn into claws. That's what happened to me this morning. He tried to get into my body but since Harry woke me up, he didn't get very far. When he takes over my body, I go through a kind of ritual, it called the _corpus amissio _ritual, which means body loss. The first step is he does a spell and I have no idea what the spell is, he's never told me. Then, he kind of passes out, and his soul, well what's left of it anyway, comes into my body. Once that is done, I feel the worst pain imaginable, its worse then the Crusiatus Curse, and I writhe around and scream, and my body gets lifted by an unknown force and my eyes turn crimson. Once that's done, I start scratching myself until I bleed. I don't know why I do it, but I think its because I've got an unhealthy soul inside me. Luckily, Harry woke me up before the last step was taken, which is my mind, he takes over it so, even though its still me on the outside, its not me inside." Harry smiled a little at Harry who, thankfully, smiled back and kissed the back of her hand softly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone's eyes turned towards him. Dumbledore seemed lost in thought then looked at Aliix regretfully and asked, "What happens when he takes over your body Miss Riddle?"Aliix looked uncomfortable with the question but answered anyway, "He goes around acting like me, pretending to be me, until he gets enough information to sustain him. But, Headmaster, please you have to understand, I don't let him in, I hate it, it makes me feel so dirty and disgusting and I'm not myself when it happens.""Oh, it's quite alright Aliix, I understand. But it's a lot to take in and I am forever grateful that Harry did wake you up as Merlin only knows what could've happened if he didn't."

Aliix nodded and looked down again, hating the person she was. "Severus, do you think that maybe you can make a potion that could repel Voldemort's soul from entering young Aliix's body?" Mcgonagall asked."Yes, of course, Minerva," Snape answered, "I shall get to it right away." Snape kissed the back of Aliix's hand, which made her blush, and he quickly left the room. Around them, the adults were talking so Aliix moved right to the edge of the bed and tugged Harry's hand.

"Harry? Sit with me please?" Aliix asked.

"Of course," Harry replied and took off his shoes then got into the bed and pulled her close, "You're my best friend after all."Aliix looked at Harry and smiled wide, "Really? Even after everything you've heard about me?""Always. You're a better friend then Ron anyway, he was always a prick to me, especially in 4th year," Harry said bitterly."Oh yeah! You won the Triwizard Cup!"Harry nodded then pulled Aliix closer and she cuddled into him. After a few minutes silence(The Professors put a silencing spell around them so we couldn't hear what they were saying), Aliix said, "Harry, you know your gay right?"

Harry recoiled in shock and said, "What?" _How would she know, _he thought, _did I make it that obvious when Ginny said she didn't want me to touch her and I couldn't care less?_

Aliix giggled and played with his hand, "Yeah, you are. It's kind of obvious really, you let me snuggle into you and you hug me and wrap your arms around me, but its not in the kind of way that a boy would hold a girl they like, it's the way that says 'This girl is my best friend and I love her very much so if you hurt her, you will face my wrath!'" They both laughed then Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Aliix.

"Miss Riddle, since Harry made sure the _Corpus Amissio _Ritual didn't carry on, does that mean that you will be free from his soul for the rest of the day?" He asked.

Aliix nodded, "Yeah, it takes a lot of power and energy to do this once, let alone nearly everyday. If I'm lucky, I will be free from his broken soul for the rest of the week.""His soul is broken? What do you mean child?" Mcgonagall asked."What I mean is that Daddy cut his soul into pieces, 7 if you wanted to know, and made them into Horcruxes." At this, everyone, except Harry, who didn't know what they were and Dumbledore, whose eyes widened, spluttered in shock but Aliix raised her hand, "Don't worry about hunting for them either, I already took care of them and destroyed 4, since Harry already destroyed his Diary in second year. The remaining ones that I destroyed were Marvolo Gaunt's ring, a Slytherin locket, which was inherited by Merope Gaunt Riddle, the Hufflepuff Cup and Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem."

"How did you find all these, Aliix?" Professor Sprout asked."Well, when I was fourteen, when Father took over my soul again, I did something which made me enter his mind. It wasn't Occlumency, it was something _entirely _different. And when I got into his head, I found out where they were all hidden. One was hidden here, in the Room of Requirement. I don't know how but that night, I dreamt about the Diadem, and when I woke up the next day, it was on my nightstand. So, the same day, I destroyed it."

"How do you destroy a Horcrux?" Harry asked."Well, you can't use a spell or curse, because those are very weak, while a Horcrux is something that's very powerful. A Horcrux must suffer damage so severe that repair through magical means will be impossible. Another way is administering basilisk venom to the Horcrux, but the only cure is Phoenix tears, which is extremely rare. And of course, a Horcrux can also be magically undone if the creator goes through a process of deep remorse for the murder that has been committed, but by doing that, you die as the remorse is deeply excruciating. And we all know Father can't feel remorse."

"Miss Riddle, you said there were seven Horcruxes, but you only named five that were destroyed, what about the other two?" Flitwick asked.

Aliix bit her lip and looked away, "Well, the remaining two I can't destroy…""Why's that Ali?" Harry asked, and stroked her back reassuringly."Well, because one is Nagini, his stupid pet snake; Don't get me wrong, I love snakes, I just hate his one, and the other is…"

Before Aliix could finish the sentence, Dumbledore raised a hand and said, "I think Miss Riddle should get some sleep now, she's had a very long day, don't you think?" Everyone nodded, except Aliix who looked curious as to why her Headmaster wouldn't let her finish.

"Harry, what time is it?" Aliix asked Harry, once all the teacher left the done a tempus charm then answered, "Our last lesson is just starting now, you've been asleep for ages, I've been so worried." Harry frowned sadly, finally showing his emotions.

"Oh Harry, honestly, what you done, waking me up, was good, and me sleeping was a great sign, I could have gone into a coma instead…""What?! When were you going to tell me that if I wake you up in the future, you could probably die?" He jumped off the bed, looking at Aliix in anger."No, Harry, please, I wouldn't die, I'd just be in a coma for a couple of days…" "Yeah, with everyone thinking you'd die! What, don't you trust me enough to tell me, is that it? No, you know what, forget it I don't care, I'm going to my lesson, I'll see you in our dorm later." Harry walked out of the Infirmary, not noticing Aliix's broken expression behind him.

**x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sorry for taking so long with this! I was on holiday in Devon and couldn't take the laptop! Please be calm, I'm starting the next chapter now!**

**Meliza xo**

**P.S, if there are any faults with the Latin on this, tell me please! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Hope you guys are enjoying my story, I know its kinda shit xD it'll get better! Btw, I am looking for a beta and a helper. Now, everyone knows what a beta does and now I shall tell you what I want a helper for! **

**I want a helper because;**

**1. I might not be able to finish my story and I need you to do a chapter for me (I will tell you what happens in said chapter and you write it for me)**

**2. To give me idea's, pairings ect**

**3. To edit my story just in case my beta isn't available.**

**If you want to do this, tell me and I'll pick between you guys. **

**P.S I might make up some characters so if you don't recognize any names, they're mine. **

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry was furious. He couldn't believe that Aliix would lie to him like that and not tell him something so important, something that could kill her. He snarled at everyone he passed, scaring most of the first years and quickly got to his last lesson of the day; Charms.

x-x-x-x-

Draco Malfoy was angry. He was pissed off, upset but most importantly angry. He had just finished his last lesson of the day, which was Transfiguration, and Astoria had already pissed him off throughout the day. _Some girlfriend she is, flirting with other boys, _he thought angrily. _I should just break it of with her.. Yeah, I should! _

Draco quickly banished this thought from his head. If he did, Astoria's and his family would murder him. They were already set to be married once they left school anyway.

He sighed and walked towards the Dungeons, planning to just go straight to sleep and if he woke up in the night hungry, he'd just go to the kitchens and tell the elves to make him a sandwich or something.

As he was walking towards the Dungeons, he heard voices from a alcove that was coming up. He walked a little closer and listened in;

"-Scum of the earth you are, a little piece of shit-"

"-Nasty piece of work, who would want you anyway, being the Dark Lords daughter-"

"-Now we're going to teach you a lesson, and maybe this will make sure you leave this school for good-"

Just a few seconds after that was said, he heard spells being shouted and screams. He'd heard enough. He ran into the alcove and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and caught the wands in midair, pointing them all at the people he took them off of and said Lumos Maxima so there was light in the dark alcove. . He looked at the faces and immediately knew who they were; Seamus Finnegan, Terry Boot, Kevin Baldwin, Amy Roves, a 5th year Ravenclaw and Ron and Ginny Weasley.

Before he could process the fact that The Chosen One's best friend and girlfriend was doing something against the rules, he heard a whimper and looked behind the group and saw a naked, bloody and crying Aliix Riddle. His blood boiled at the scene.

"You fuckers have got five seconds to run away or I will hex your arse's so bad that you wont be able to sit down for a month," He said and threw their wands behind him. The group scrambled after them, grabbed their wands and ran off. He watched them run off with a smirk then caught the Weaselete's eye; she was glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow and watched her take off behind her brother.

Draco slowly approached Aliix and crouched down next to her. She started crying again and curled into a ball and said through sobs, "I-If you here to fin-finish me off, you mi-might as well get thr-through with it."Draco shook his head and replied, "I'm not going to hurt you. What those bastards done was uncalled for. Come, I'll go take you to the Infirmary."

He raised his arms to pick her up but she shrieked and raised her hand, "No! Don't, please, don't pick me up. I hurt everywhere… I-I just want Harry.. Please get me Harry…"

"I'll get Harry once I take you to the Infirmary, I'm not leaving you here. Come on, I'll levitate you there and throw on a disillusionment charm so no one will see you, okay? Since your naked…"

Aliix suddenly giggled and looked at Draco, "Your gay," She said then groaned in pain from laughing.

Draco suddenly stood up and looked at her in rage, "I am not!"

She nodded slightly and replied, "Yeah you are. If you weren't, you would have not been blushing so hard and looking at anywhere but me."

Draco was just about to reply when he felt himself blushing hard and noticed that he was, indeed, not looking at Aliix. He sighed and shook his head, "We'll talk about this later Aliix, your in pain and naked and I must take you to the Infirmary."

"Will you get Harry once you get me there?" She asked softly.

"Of course," he replied.

Aliix nodded and Draco quickly covered her with his robe and spelled the disillusionment charm on her then levitated her then took her to the Infirmary in record time.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As Harry was walking to the Great Hall, he heard a shout behind him."Potter! Potter!"

Harry turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Harry smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, "Back to surnames now are we?" He asked."This is no time for Jokes Harry!", Draco answered back but Harry noticed the slight blush in his cheeks, "It's Aliix, I had to take her to the Infirmary and she wants you."

Harry quickly stood up straight and grabbed his Draco's arm, "What's happened? Is she hurt? Tell me now!""Just come on!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and ran, ignoring the looks from everyone else.

Once they arrived at the Infirmary, Harry quickly looked around and saw that Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen so he quickly ran to the bed with the curtains drawn and looked inside and gasped; In the bed was Aliix, covered in cuts and bruises, and crying. "Aliix," He gasped and quickly pulled the cover up to her chin, and wiped her face, getting rid of the tears that were taking place there. Harry growled and walked over to the bed, standing right by her head. "Who done this to you Ali?" He asked sniffed and pointed at Draco for him to explain. Harry quickly looked at Draco who was sitting in one of the chairs. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, you might not believe me on the last person I say but it was

Seamus Finnegan, Terry Boot, Kevin Baldwin, a 6th year Hufflepuff, not sure who she was, Amy Roves, a 5th year Ravenclaw; Merlin knows why there was a 5th year there and… Ron and Ginny Weasley," Draco informed Harry.

Harry snarled and said through gritted teeth, "Weasley? He's gonna fucking get it… And so is Ginny once I get my hands on her.."

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "I thought you were friends with the Weasel and you and Weaselete were going out?"Harry shook his head and replied, "Something happened yesterday night when I was taking Aliix to her rooms and basically we broke up and Ron took his sisters side and started saying shit about how Aliix is the devil spawn of Voldy."

Draco could feels Harry's magic vibrating around them so he quickly stood up and placed a hand on his arm, "You need to calm down Harry, your magic is vibrating around the room and you might hurt us, or even yourself."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, feeling his magic die down. He smiled sheepishly at Draco, who still had his hand on his arm, "Thanks," He said.

Draco just smiled and sat back down on the chair. Harry turned round and stroked Aliix's hair softly. "You okay Ali?"Aliix glared at Harry and replied, "I'm just peachy Potter, I mean, I nearly died and everything and I have internal bleeding and also possible a concussion but I'm just _peachy." _She rolled her eyes and smiled a little bit.

Harry looked down in guilt, "I'm sorry Aliix, maybe if I didn't leave you before by yourself, this wouldn't have happened…"

She shook her head and took his hand in her, holding it tightly, "No Harry, this would've happened anyway, I'm just shocked that is was from all houses except Slytherin."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed, standing up, "What's that supposed to mean?"Aliix rolled her eyes again and replied, "What I mean is, Daddy's followers children are in your house and after what happened this morning, which Harry saved me from, I would have thought that people like Goyle and Crabbe would have been after me."

"Wait, what happened this morning?" Draco asked the girl in the bed. Harry quickly informed Draco on how Voldemort tried to take over her body and how he woke her up so the ritual wouldn't finish. Draco shook his head and slumped back into his chair, his head overflowed with information.

Aliix tugged Harry's hand and said quietly, "Harry, I think you should take Draco back to his house, he looks pretty tired."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not leaving you Ali."

She glared at the Brunette in front of her and demanded, "You will take Draco back to his house and then you will go to our dorm and get me pyjama's, my wand and a change of school uniform."

Harry sniffed in pretend hurt, "Since when did you start demanding people to do what you say?""Since I found out that people wouldn't listen any other way. Now go! I'll be fine, Madam Pomfrey will look after me."

Harry sighed in defeat then nodded, "Okay, I'll be back soon." He turned towards Draco and pulled him up, wrapping an arm round his waist, "Come on Slytherin, I'm taking you to your dorm.

Once Aliix was sure that they were out of the Infirmary, summoned a mirror (since she can do wandless magic) and looked at her reflection. Her waist length black hair was smudged with blood and her piercing blue eyes were lightless and she hand a black eye. Her full pink lips were cut and her nose was bleeding again.

She quickly dabbed her nose then took the potions that were on the side and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Bloody hell Draco, your heavy," Harry commented.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out of Harry arms, suddenly feeling cold again. Harry pulled him back and said, "I didn't tell you to move away."

The blonde blushed and looked away, quickly walking to the Slytherin dorms. Harry smirked and followed, watching Draco's arse as he did so. It was nice and round. _Wait, what the fuck am I doing, checking out his arse?_ Harry knew for a while now that he was bisexual but he didn't know why he was checking Malfoys arse, out of all people.

_Maybe your in love with him__, _his subconscious said.

_What? In love with Draco? Are you sure?_

_More sure then anything._

Harry looked over at Draco again and, sure enough, his stomach fluttered. _Okay, so I'm in love with Draco… I guess I've always been in love with him. I mean, I followed him around everywhere, I know his likes and dislikes, heck, I'm obsessed with him… hmm, maybe liking him wouldn't matter so badly._

Draco could feel Harry's gaze on him and he blushed a deep crimson, and walked faster. _I can't like him, I can't like him, I'm with Astoria, we are getting married at the end of school, my Father will no approve if I left her for Harry… But do I have to leave her to still be with him?_

He quickly banished this thought out of his head. _I can't cheat on her, I'm not like that… _draco cleared his throat and looked round at Harry. "This is my stop," He said. Sure enough, they were outside the snake portrait that let them into Syltherin house. Harry nodded, "Goodnight." Then, as the brunette was walking backwards, he smirked and winked.

Draco's stomach fluttered and as he said the password, walked into the Common Room and went to his dorm, he realised something.

Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**GUYS! I hope you liked it! Sorry for leaving a kinda cliffy but do not worry, I will probably start and finish the next chapter at the end of the week.**

**Just a quick warning though, I wont be writing as much as I like by next Tuesday as school starts. I will try and write some In school but it might not be possible. Please review! And tell your friends to read this and follow it or something, I want loads of people to read it. Thanks! Lots of hugs from Voldemort. ;) **

**Meliza, aka, Smelly-Little-Slytherin xoxo**

**(And yes, I am a girl.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! Now, I just want you to realise that when I write these A/N's, I'm just starting the story so I could have written this like, days ago and I'd still be writing the story. Now, I'll just reply to a reviewer and I'll get to the story.**

**sghazalifard; Yeah, he is gay, but he doesn't except it just yet because he's with Astoria but he does like Harry, a lot. He will be the submissive BUT there will be a massive twist at the end, so be warned and DO NOT hate me. Please 3. Also, thank you for saying you like Ali, I would have thought people would have hated her because of who her dad is but nonetheless, thank you. Big Voldemort hug to you!**

**(Btw, if you want a personal review, without me posting it on here, just add it in your review.)**

**Now on with the story!**

**x-x-x-x-x-**

_Malfoy Manor, 3 years ago (If your wondering, Harry and Draco would be in 4__th__ grade.)_

Narcissa paced in one of the many living rooms, waiting for her husband to get back from one of his many missions, courtesy of the Dark Lord. _Dark Lord, _she scoffed. _What a stupid name_. She needed to speak to him about something very important, as it would change their lives forever. She sighed and fell into one of the few armchairs in the room, biting her lip hard.

As soon as she fell into her armchair, the floo lit up and her husband walked in. he was covered in grime, soot, and blood. Lady Malfoy gasped and stood up, walked quickly to her husband and embraced him tightly, ignoring the smell and the fact that her dress was getting dirty.

Lord Malfoy sighed in relief and held her to him, laying his head down on hers. After a few minutes of comforting silence, Narcissa said, "We need to talk Lucius."

Lucius nodded and sat her on the couch then waved his wand, doing a cleaning charm on himself. He then sat next to his wife and held both her hands in his, "What do we need to speak about my dear?"

Narcissa looked at their clasped hands and replied, "I do not want to fight on the dark side anymore, Lucius. I want to be on the Light side, and I will be, I do not care what you say, you will not change my mind."

She waited for a few seconds, swallowing hard. She might be Lady Malfoy, and she and her husband might love each other more than most people, but he still scared her most of the time. Suddenly, she felt strong arms encircle her waist and her husband whispered in her ear, "I wish the same thing darling. First thing tomorrow morning, we shall talk to Dumbledore, I promise you."

Narcissa let out a choked sob and hugged her husband close to him, feeling happy for the first time in years.

**x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry quickly went to his and Aliix's dormitory and picked up the exploding snap cards, bottle of butterbeer, a few pieces of parchment, ink and a quill and his and Ali's wand. He then shrunk all the things, placing them in his pockets(except the wand, which he placed in his robes) and put a non spill charm on the ink so it wouldn't spill in his pocket. He then left as quickly as he entered and set off for the infirmary.

**x-x-x-x-**

Draco lay back against his bed and sighed, closing his eyes. He let his thoughts wander to Harry, his face, he body, his arse… Dear Merlin, arse's that sexy should be banned from the country. He smiled to himself and silently thanked Dumbledore, who made him prefect so he could have his own room in Slytherin house. He stood up and started undressing, then got into his green silk pyjama's. as he was entering his bed, he door slammed open. He pulled out his wand on reflex and whirled round, a hex on the tip of his tongue.

When he came face to face with Astoria, his girlfriend, he sighed inwardly and lowered his wand. Astoria raised a delicate eyebrow and asked, "Were you gonna hex me Drakie?"

Draco rolled his eyes and replied, "Course not darling," he chucked his wand onto his bed and went to sit on it.

Astoria smiled coyly and followed him slowly, while transfiguring her clothes into a sexy silk nightgown, which barely reached the middle of her thighs. He climbed on top of him and purred, "Do you know what I wanna do Draco? With you?"

Draco swallowed as his cock started getting hard, then reached up and rubbed her thighs, "And what is that dear?"

Astoria didn't answer, just waved her wand as both of their clothing vanished. She set strong silencing charms in the bedroom and kissed him from his lips down to his chest and lower still. "This is what I wanna do," and she wrapped her mouth around his fully erect cock.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry entered the Infirmary and smiled at Aliix, who was sitting up in her bed, the curtains drawn back from the bed. She smiled back at him and gasped happily as he passed her wand to her. Her wand was made from Alder wood and Unicorn core. She set her wand on the table next to the bed and shifted over, making room for Harry.

"Hey Ali," Harry said and kissed her cheek softly, settling into the bed next to her. He took out the things in his pockets and conjured up a tray, setting them all on there.

"Hey," she replied and started to set out the Exploding Snap cards.

After a couple of minutes, Harry broke the silence and asked, "Are you sure your okay Aliix?"She raised a brow and answered, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, after what happened today, I'd think you'd be kind of quite and closed up, but your not."

Aliix swallowed and looked away, "Can we not talk about this please? Yes, today has been long and yes, I'm scared of other people coming after me but honestly? I'm more upset about the fact that made you mad and you walked away…"

Harry took her hand and held it tightly, "I'm sorry I left you Ali, my temper is kind of short these days…" He smiled sheepishly.

Aliix grinned and shook her head, "Its fine, I guess we should just forget about it now."

"Oh no we're not, we are going straight to Dumbledore with this," Harry stated.

"What?! No we can't!"

"Why not," He asked with confusion.

"Just…We can't okay, pleased don't tell him. I'll tell him in my own time. Please," She begged.

Harry sighed and gave in, "Alright alright, I won't."

She sighed in relief then banished the tray and snuggled into Harry's chest, "Hold me while sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes but did as she asked anyway.

In just a couple of minutes, Aliix fell back asleep, letting Harry hold her close.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room…_

"_Where issss my daughter, Mr Higgssss?"_

Terrence Higgs, a 7th year Slytherin, swallowed and wiped away some sweat that was pouring down his brow. He looked back at his half of the 2-way mirror and replied, "I believe she is in the Infirmary, my Lord."

Voldemort's eyes sharpened as he glared daggers at the silly Slytherin in front of him, "_And why is she there?"_

"Um, well, she got attacked by a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors Sir.."

"_What?"_

Terrence swallowed again, he could hear just how angry his Lord was from just that one word. He nodded silently and winced at his next words, _"You've got exactly one minute to explain to me what happened and after that, I expect you to go find those disgusting kids and curse them. I don't care what you do, I want them cursed into oblivion. And if you don't, I'd be begging for my life right about now."_

Higgs nodded and quickly explained what had happened concerning his daughter.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione was walking around the school, minding her own business. Her mind was somewhere else, remembering all the hurtful words that a one Ronald Weasley said to her. She hugged her books closer to her chest and sniffed.

Suddenly, she bashed straight into someone, her books flying everywhere. She gasped and made a little shriek when she tripped over said books and fell onto a hard body. The body under her started laughing and the rumbling from his chest was felt against her body.

"You should watch where your going Granger. F it was a different Slytherin, they would have hexed you by now."

_Blaise Zabini, _Hermione thought then giggled softly, "Sorry Zabini, my mind was somewhere else…" she stopped talking as a few tears leaked down her face.

"Granger? Hermione? Why are you crying?" the dark skinned boy asked, sitting up and setting her on his lap, wiping her tears away.

Hermione sniffed and shook her head, "Its nothing, don't worry."

"Well I am worrying."

"You know, someone might see us-"

"Nobody's going to see us Hermione, we're in an alcove."

The dark haired girls head snapped up as she took in her surroundings. She was, in fact, deep in an alcove. With Blaise Zabini. Sitting in his lap.

Hermione blushed and looked away, "Yeah, we are," she replied, after clearing her throat.

Blaise laughed and pulled her closer, then smirked, "Is a certain Muggle-born getting embarrassed?"

"What?! Of course not!" she huffed, blushing a few shades darker.

"Whatever Granger, now come on, why were you crying? I wont let you go until you tell me." True to his word, he wrapped his arms tight round her waist. Unknowingly, Hermione leaned into his touch. His arms were nothing like Ron's. with Ron, she felt closed in, claustrophobic and uncomfortable. She hated his arms around her.

But Blaise.. Hs arms felt safe, secure and warm. She found that she liked his arms around her, and how close they were. She sighed and started to explain to him what happened between her and Ron, starting from the beginning and ending at why she was crying.

At the end of her explanation, Blaise let out a low growl and pulled Hermione flush against his chest, holding her tighter than before and promising himself that he'd never let go. "I'm sorry Granger, he treated you like shit and I didn't do anything."

The dark haired girl let out a humourless laugh, startling the dark skinned boy, "There was nothing you could do Blaise, what's done is done, there's no going back…" She closed her eyes and lay her head against his chest.

"Your right, there was nothing I could do, but there is things I can do now. And that's keep you safe."

Hermione felt flutters in her stomach and she blushed again. "Why do you even care?" she scoffed.

"Now that is for me to know and for you to find out." He winked then grinned as she blushed again.

"Well, I-I need to get going, Luna and Neville are waiting for me in the library."

"Neville?" Zabini's eyes darkened slightly.

The girl rolled her eyes and stood up, picking her books up, "Yes, Neville. And don't you get jealous Mr Zabini, he is with Luna and I have no feeling towards him in that way whatsoever." _Wait, did I just say that Blaise is jealous?_

"Mmm, I'm glad because then I wouldn't be able to do this," He spun her towards him and claimed her lips in a searing kiss, placing his hands on her waist. Hermione dropped her books to the side and wrapped her arms round his neck.

For the first time since Hermione got together with Ron, she felt safe if another man's arms.

**x-x-x-x-**

Harry got out of bed and walked across the hall to Aliix's room and walked in quietly, then walked towards her bed. He tucked her in securely and brushed a few hairs away from her face. He smiled and set a few charms around the room that would wake him up if she woke up in the night, if she was distressed and if her father tried to get into her body again. He then bent down and kissed her forehead and made his way out of the room.

He snuggled back into his bed and after reflecting on the day for a couple more minutes, he fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of his Godson Teddy, who he will be seeing later today.

**x-x-x-x-**

**Well hello again! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I had writers block for a couple of days… But I'm back! Thanks for reading!**

**Now, to answer some un asked questions, (I do not want you guys getting confused later into the story);**

**-Sirius is dead. He died in the 5****th**** book/film. Lucius was NOT I repeat was NOT at the Ministry that night, in his place was Allen Rodgers(My own character)**

**-Remus and Tonks are alive, they had Teddy in Harry's 4****th**** year, on the 3****rd**** January, which makes him around 2/3 years old.**

**-Dumbledore's alive, (obviously) since the Malfoys moved to the Light side when Draco was 14 and Draco didn't have the task of killing the Headmaster.**

**-Neville and Luna are together (No hate)**

**-Hermione and Blaise will get together in the next chapter (Don't even think about sending me flames)**

**If anyone wants something in this story, tell me and I'll think about it :D.**

**Until next time my dear Potterheads! **

**Meliza xo**


	7. Chapter 6

**HELLOOO! :D I'm back again! Okay, just so you guys know, I have a helper! My friend, AnnaHogwarts, gives me ideas and such for the story and I take some of them into account, others I either change a little or disregard them straight away xD and so you know, she is my friend in RL as well. **

**And also, I'm trying to start getting chapters done every week so bare with me :D.**

**Here's chapter 6 guys, enjoy.**

"…And then, he walked me back to Gryffindor Tower! Oh, he's so sweet and so warm… Oh guys, I think I'm starting to trust boys now, since after everything Ron put me through… I mean, Harry and Neville, you two don't count, I trust you guys with my life… And… Blaise is just so… Safe.." Hermione finally shut up about her encounter with Blaise Zabini, to Harry, Neville and Aliix's relief. Luna just smiled at the brunette girl and started talking about 'Nargles' being in the air. Harry snorted and turned away from them, eating his breakfast.

They were in the Great Hall, with everyone else, eating breakfast. Harry and the rest of the gang were sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, in their usual spots, apart from Aliix of course. Since she was new to the school and Ron was sitting further down the benches, appearing to be in a heated talk with Ginny, Aliix had taken his seat. Harry turned his head to look at Ron and Ginny and found the ginger heaed boy glaring at him and the ginger haired girl looking at him sadly. Harry made a confused sound in the back of his throat and went back to his breakfast.

"Hey Hermione, I think you should go up to Blaise and kiss him in front of everyone," Aliix grinned.

Hermione spluttered into her pumpkin juice and glared at Aliix, "What? No, I cant do that.."

Aliix smirked and looked straight into her eyes, "I thought you were a Gryffindor? Not a Hufflepuff."

Hermione glared at the raven haired girl and stood up, walking to the Slytherin table. Harry looked up from his cereal and asked the group, "Where's 'Mione going?"

Aliix turned her gaze to Harry with a smirk that would knock any Slytherin down and replied, "To show her Gryffindor side… By kissing Blaise Zabini in front of the whole school."

Harry smirked and watched the scene unfold.

**x-x-x-x-**

Hermione took big gulps of air and tried to tame her heart as she walked to the Slytherin table. _Stop worrying, _she told herself, _the worst he can do is decline me in front of the whole school… oh no._

As soon as she got to the Slytherin table, everyone stopped eating and looked at her. She swallowed and walked to where Blaise, Parkinson, Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass were sitting. Greengrass shot her a dirty look and Hermione sent one back, just as perfect. Astoria opened her mouth in protest when Blaise stood up.

Hermione flushed and smiled, "Hey.."

Blaise grinned easily and replied, "Hey yourself Hermione. What's up?"

Hermione looked uncertainly back at the Gryffindor table to see Harry and Aliix grinning back at her, waiting. She snarled softly and turned back to Blaise who was looking at her curiously. Hermione huffed and said, "Oh fuck it," and grabbed the dark skinned boy by his robes and pulled him flush against her and kissed him for all it was worth.

There was a collective gasp as everyone in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple at the Slytherin table. Aliix and Harry high-five and started off the string of wolf whistles and cheers as everybody else joined in.

Blaise wrapped his arms round the smaller girls waist and kissed her back, then picked her up, leaving her elevated a few inches off the floor. After a couple of moments they broke apart, both as flush as each other. Suddenly, Ron appear from nowhere, his wand held high and growled, "That's my girlfriend you Slytherin cunt!"

As soon as Hermione heard the words coming out of the Ginger boys mouth, Hermione whipped out her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus! Pertrificus Totalus!" Ron fell backwards with a thump. Hermione walked calmly to where Ron was laying down and crouched down, so their faces where aligned. She whispered in the most menacing voice she's ever used, "I, Ronald Weasley, am not your girlfriend, nor will I ever be, ever again. You are a jealous, possessive jerk, and I feel sorry for anyone who will ever be with you."

She pointed her wand in his face and whispered,"Furnunculus." She then stood up, put her wand away, then went back to Blaise and kissed his cheek. "Walk with me to Charms?"

Blaise nodded, his eyes on the girl in front of him then picked up his stuff and proceeded to leave the Great Hall, behind his girlfriend.

**x-x-x-x-x-**

Everyone in the Great Hall had stopped whispering after watching Blaise and Hermione kissing and watched as Hermione cursed the second youngest Weasley. Nobody went to help him, except Proffesor Mcgonagal, not even Ginny.

As soon as the couple left the hall, everyone started talking about what just happened. Harry and Aliix just stared at each other in shock while Luna and Neville left to catch up with Hermione and Blaise.

After a few seconds of staring, they all burst into laughter, holding their stomachs as they started getting cramps. After a few minutes of laughing and half said words, trying to say what happened, they stopped laughing and wiped away their tears, starting to stand up.

They walked out of the Great Hall and made their way to their first lesson-Transfiguration- when Aliix felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Ginny Weasley standing right behind her. She swallowed then, faster than lightning, Harry was standing in front of her, blocking her from view.

"What do you want?" Harry asked coldly.

Ginny swallowed and looked at Aliix and said, clearly, "Aliix… I'm so sorry… For what I did to you that first day you came to school… I, um.. If you don't want to forgive me I get it, but I was only saying those things because of what Ron was saying about you when you first started and left the hall with the other teachers… I-I hope we can become friends and I want you to know, both of you, that I hate Ron. I heard about what happened to Hermione and I hate him.. I'm sorry, and I hope we become friends soon…" Ginny stopped talking and looked away, flushing bright red.

Aliix rolled her eyes, moved away from behind Harry then turned her face towards the ginger girl, smiling softly, "Hey, I forgive you, it's alright, if you didn't mean any of those things you said and only said it because it was the heat of the moment, then I'm totally fine with it."

Ginny narrowed her eyes cautiously, "Are you sure?" She asked the raven haired girl.

Aliix smiled sweetly, replying, "Why would I like?" She winked then continued, "Oh and by the way, I know that you like girls," at this, Ginny blushed so hard that Harry could see it covering her arms and neck as well! This was news to his ears…. Aliix carried on, "And I know you have a crush on that Pansy girl. I think you should go for it! I doubt she'd reject you, she might seen a bit cold blooded on the outside, but from when I saw her at the Death Eater meetings with her Mother and Father, she's a really sweet girl. Now go! Shoo!"

Ginny nodded and, sucking in all her Gryffindor pride and braveness, went to fin the girl.

Aliix grinned and turned towards Harry, "I'm like a evil, sexier, and female version of cupid," she said, her eyes lighting up.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him to their class.

Aliix looked confused, "What? What did I do?"

Harry just shook his head and entered Transfiguration, with Aliix on his heels, still asking what she did wrong.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ginny walked around the school, looking for Pansy. She breathed deeply, trying to calm down, when she saw her, just 20 feet away from her. She nodded absently to herself and walked right up to the girl and tapped her shoulder.

Pansy turned round and sneered, looking at the red headed girl disdainfully, "And what do you want Weasley?" Blaise and Theodore Nott, looked at Parkinson in shock.

"Uhm, uh, err, can I-I talk to you for a second please?" Ginny asked, her face as red as a tomato.

Pansy looked her up and down with her eyes and replied, "Speak, Weasel."

If anyone looked at Ginny eyes, they'd see hurt and confusion there, but they didn't. "I meant alone, Pan-Parkinson." She hoped that no one saw her mistake.

Pansy sighed deeply and said, "Okay, but hurry it, I don't want to be seen with you."

Ginny face burned as she lead the other girl away from her friends. As soon as they were away from prying eyes, she took in a deep breath, turned to the used-to-be-brunette-who-dyed-her-hair-blonde and rushed out, "Pansy, ireallylikeyouandsomeonetold meyoufeltthesamewayandihopey oudoandiguesswhati'mtryingtosayis… Will you be my girlfriend?"

All through this, Pansy watched the girl with wide eyes. After everything was said, Pansy burst out laughing, holding her sides. She said through her laughter, "Oh-oh Weasley. That. Is. So. Funny! Who-who would say such a-a thing?!"

As Pansy was laughing, tears threatened to pour out of Ginny's eyes. She turned away and coldly said, "I guess Aliix lied to me then. Sorry for wasting your time with a blood traitor like me. I guess I'm not good enough for you, ey? Who would like me anyway.. I'll be going now. Again, sorry for wasting you fucking time."

Ginny walked away, tears pouring down her face as she remembered the blonde girl laughing at her. She choked out a sob and ran, ran like her life depended on it, to her common room.

**x-x-x-x-x-**

Nott and Zabini rounded on Parkinson the second they saw the other girls tears and Pansy still laughing, their faces were thunderous.

"What did you do Pansy?" Theo asked coldly.

Pansy stopped laughing and raised a brow, "What do you mean Theo? She told me she liked me and I knew she was lying so I rejected her and started laughing. Obviously she was put up to it by Potter or someone." Pansy shrugged as if she didn't care but inside, she was burning in sadness. She really liked the Weasley girl but she knew that it was probably a joke or something.

Theo growled and slapped the girl round the face. Pansy gasped and clutched at her now burning cheek. Her eyes burned and she looked at Theo hurtfully. He was very lucky he was gay, otherwise she would have cursed him into next week for hitting a lady like her.

"Your such an idiot Pans! Can't you look past that fat nose of yours?! What is wrong with you? Ginny likes you! She wasn't put up to it by anyone, if she was, would she be running back to Gryffindor Tower in tears, presumably going to find a _different _girl, who is going to hold her while she cries? Who is now probably waiting for the right moment to take advantage of her and kiss her! And you know that if this happens, you've got no luck in _ever _being with her." Theo stopped his rant and massaged his temple, a headache threatening to come.

Pansy paled, she looked like she just walked though a ghost, "Do-do you think so?" Her heart warmed considerably and butterflies flew inside her stomach at the fact that the red headed beauty might like her just like she did, then stopped altogether that she may be looked after by another girl.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm gay!" Theo replied.

Blaise nodded, "He's right Pans. I think you should go find her and apologize for once n your life."

Pansy nodded and ran off, going to look for the love of her life for the past 4 years.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ginny was heartbroken. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't see properly because of the tears in her eyes and most of all, she was angry. Angry that Aliix would lie to her about this. She rubbed her eyes, clearing her sight and walked into a nearby alcove. She leaned back against the wall, sitting down with her knee's up, and cried.

She didn't notice someone tapping her shoulder and calling her name until said person got angry and cuffed her against the head.

She looked up, glaring, but that soon died. Right in front of her was Pansy. Seeing her, looking at the beauty that was Pansy Parkinson and knowing that Ginny would never have her, made her cry again.

Pansy gulped and pulled her against her body. Ginny tried resisting half-heartedly but they both knew that she didn't mean it so she stopped.

Pansy rocked her slowly, whispering in her ear, sadness in her voice, "Shh Ginny, baby, I'm sorry for rejecting you… I didn't mean it, honestly, I thought you were playing with me, that's why I laughed… I'm sorry, so so sorry for hurting you… Please stop crying, I don't like to see you like this honey, and I'm even more angry at myself for causing you to cry…"

Ginny sniffed and snuggled into the warm, older girls body and whispered, "I'm sorry for crying… I-I'm just so hurt that you'd think I'd make a joke like this… It hurts Pansy.. S-so bad…" This started a whole heap of new tears.

Pansy closed her eyes, tears threatening to pour like a river down her face for hurting the pretty girl in her arms. Pansy replied, "I'm so very sorry Ginny… I promise I won't ever hurt you again… Never again, even if my life depending on you in pain… Will you be my girlfriend, and let me court you? I promise I will never hurt you again, no matter what you answer is."

Ginny looked up and glared at the girl, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend silly, I've wanted to be your girlfriend since 3rd year…"

Pansy laughed through her tears and hugged the beauty in her lap, "Me too sweetheart, me too."

Ginny smiled big and bright then curled into the blonde girls body. They stayed there for ages, forgetting about what classes they missed and lunch and dinner, they stayed there until curfew, just talking about each other, getting to know each other better.

Ginny knew that she had found the right person for her. Even when she was in love with Harry, she knew that that never compared to the love and happiness she had when she was with Pansy. They both left that night with big smiles on their faces, their eyes glowing with love and joyfulness to each other.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day, when Harry and Aliix saw Ginny, (Neville was with Luna at Ravenclaw table and Hermione with Blaise at Slytherin table) Aliix knew that everything turned out alright with her friend and the blonde girl. They smiled at each other and went to eat breakfast, knowing that Ginny would spill the beans to them then.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hello again! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I had half done then had no extra time to myself. I'm kind of losing my muse, she's at the edge of my brain, threatening to leave xD I'm not sure if I'll carry this on or not… Reviews help! **

**Anyway, thank you everyone whose sticking with this, once this is done, I'll work on the sequel (don't worry, it will be a real sequel, not those one shots that stupid people do and say they are one shots, honestly) then I'll be working on another Drarry, this time an evil one! I'll try and post that next chapter soon, until next time my dears….**

**Meliza xo **


	8. Authors note

**Authors note!**

**Okay guys, um… PLEASE don't hurt me… but I am changing this fic into a dark fic :L Voldy-pants is going to be the good guy while Dumble-idiot is going to be bad.. Sorry, if you don't like it then stop reading. Kthanksbye.**

**Also, if anyone has anything they want in this fic, then pm me with what you want, I MIGHT use your ideas :3 I want everyone to like this fic you see.**

**Meliza xoxo**


	9. Chapter 7

**Weird readers, hello, I am back! What's up? ;) Okay, well, I'ma try and update every Sunday if I can, sometimes earlier, sometimes later, I'm a very busy teenager :D**

**Enjoy guys. xo**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_Averyyy, what newsss do you have for me today?"_

"_My Lord, I have heard from my contacts that your daughter has successfully been accepted by the Potter boy, Mudblood, Blood-Traitor Weasley girl, Longbotttom boy and of course Miss Lovegood."_

"_Thank you Avery, you may leave now, come back with any other newsss you have soooonn… I don't like to be kept waiting…"_

"_Of course sir… But, may I ask, how shall we tell Potter that everything he knows is a lie, sir? We still need to get the Malfoy's back."_

"_All in due time Avery, soon I shall explain to them exactly why I did the things I did… essspecially to Ssseverus… He hasss a right to know… Now leave, I mussst have my ressttt…"_

"_Yes Sir." A couple seconds later, you heard the telltale sound of a door opening then shutting._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry shot out of bed, panting, sweat pouring down his face. He touched every part of his body then repeatedly started pinching himself. "Just a dream, Harry, just a dream…" He whispered repeatedly to himself. He sat still for a few minutes, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart. All that kept gong through his head was, _I dreamt about Voldemort, but I couldn't see him, only hear. And.. What did he mean that everything I know is a lie?_

Harry laid back, closing his eyes as he thought this through. He slowly fell back into a dreamless sleep, forgetting his dream for the time being. Unbeknown to him, Aliix had the exact same dream in the other room, only with image but no sound.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next night, Harry had the same dream again, this time with visuals and without sound. He woke up with bile rising up in his mouth and jumped out of bed, running into his ensuite bathroom. He puked the contents of his stomach into the toilet then cleaned his mouth. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep after what he saw, especially since his dream lasted far longer than before and shown images that would disgust even Snape himself, so he quickly put his robes over his pyjama's and threw his invisibility cloak over himself. He quickly cast a tempus charm and saw that the time was; 03.49am. He sighed and walked out his dorm, careful not to wake up his dorm mates .

He walked slowly out of the common room, on the look out for either Filch and his stupid cat, any other professors that for some reason unknown to him would be walking around at this time and any ghosts. He definitely didn't want to run into Peeve's.

He didn't watch where he was going as he was too busy trying to get away from Filch's annoying cat so it surprised him when he found himself at the Astronomy tower. He shrugged and slowly opened the door, thinking no one else would be up at this time and in the same place he would go, and slid in, cloak still in place.

"Who's there?!" Harry jumped as he heard this and sped around, taking his wand out. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see who the person was in the shadows, their wand out as well, and smirked when he saw it was only Draco Malfoy. He grinned and pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself and grinned wider as he saw Draco's wand hand falter and fall to his side.

"Hello Dray, why you up so late?" Harry questioned as he tucked his wand back into his pocket, took his robe off and transfigured it into a couple pillows and blanket. He then sat on the pillows and made himself comfortable.

Draco blushed hard and bright, he too tucking his wand away, but stayed standing, "I-um-I couldn't sleep. Bad dream and bad day overall," he answered.

Harry's smirk fell off his face and he looked genuinely concerned so he carried on, "I um got a letter today from my Father saying that I am officially going to be married to Astoria Greengrass when school's finished, and that she must bare me at least one male heir…. I don't want to marry her Harry," Draco finished off in a whisper, tears forming in his eyes.

Harry quickly jumped up from his seat and ran to the blonde boy, pulling him into his arms, "Why you crying my little Angel?" Harry whispered into his ear, holding him as close as possible to his chest.

Draco sniffed hard and murmured, "Because I'm getting forced into this… I don't want to be anywhere near her but I have to be if I want to make my parents happy. I love them Harry, but… Astoria isn't enough for me…"

"The who is enough for you Dray?" Harry asked, running his hand through the smaller boys silky locks.

Draco looked up into the taller boy's eyes and whispered, "You," then grabbed his face in his hands, stood up on his tip toes and kissed the brown haired boy fully on the lips. Harry gaped then slid his hands onto his hips, while Draco's went around his neck and kissed him back.

He pulled the blonde boy up, his legs wrapping around his hips, and kissed him hard and passionately. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance and happily gave it to him. The minute their tongue's touched, it was like they were on cloud nine. A jolt rushed through their body's and they played with each other's tongues, twining them together. Harry growled deep in his throat and pushed the body against the wall, pulling his shirt off in the process. He battled for dominance of tongues against Draco, who finally submitted and Harry searched through all the caverns of his mouth, licking and sucking softly. Draco tasted beautifully of vanilla and strawberries, just a lovely taste.

Draco shivered against the cold and also pulled Harry's shirt off. He groaned in pleasure as he saw the boy's chest, abs galore. He was muscled but not so much, giving him the 'sexy but toned' look. He felt the brown haired boy's errection against his own, his growing even more against the touch.

Harry panted and walked to the pillows and blanket on the floor and also transfigured them into a makeshift bed; not as good as his four poster one in his dorm but it'll have do. The placed Draco on it gently and undone his pants, pulling them down as well as Draco's green silk boxers. He then stood back and started undoing his own, smirking at the hungry look in the blonde boys grey eyes.

He slowly started stripping himself of all the clothes he had yet to shed and after he was done, he crawled over to the boy and straddled his hips. He whispered huskily in his ear, "What do you want my little Angel?"

Draco groaned and panted, "You Harry, dear Merlin, please!"

Harry grinned and bent down low, kissing Draco slowly and teasingly. Draco tried to speed it up but Harry wouldn't let him. He then kissed down his throat to his neck and bit down softly, sucking hard. Draco moaned and thrust his hips up so Harry placed his hands on his hips, holding him down. He let go of his neck, leaving a large hickey and kissed down his body. He licked, sucked and bit at both his nipples and went lower down. He breathed onto his engorged, slightly dripping cock and laughed when it got bigger and dripped more. Harry didn't waste any time; he wrapped his mouth around it and sucked, hard. Draco moaned loudly and tried thrusting into his mouth but was trapped but Harry's hands. Harry sucked harder and took him in deeper, licking around the sides and shafts. As soon as Harry felt the boy was coming close to letting go, he moved his mouth away with a small 'pop!' and grinned at Draco's groan of displeasure.

Harry took out his wand again and murmured a spell, which coated his fingers in lube. He slowly pushed them into Draco's hole and waited for a few seconds for him to get accustomed to the intrusion. Once he knew that he was not wriggling in discomfort and wanted Harry to carry on, he slowly thrust his two fingers in and out, scissoring his hole, stretching him. Draco keened and pushed back into Harry's wet fingers then groaned again when they popped out.

Harry smirked and spelled some more lube onto his hand and slathered his cock with it. He placed it at Draco's waiting hole and thrust in ever so slowly, trying to not go to fast. Draco gasped in pain and tears sprang into his eyes again, the second time that night. Harry leaned down and kissed his lips gently, then his neck and chest, " Don't cry love, the pain with ease soon, trust me," he carried on kissing and biting the smaller boy's body and once he felt that Draco was ready, pulled out and slowly thrust back in. Draco moaned, asking for more and Harry granted him that. He went harder, faster and deeper, as Draco begged of him and in no time at all, gave n one last thrust and groaned, "Draco!," and cummed deep into his arse. Draco moaned and cummed as well, all over both their chests. Harry breathed deeply, and fell onto him, not caring about the stickiness and the moment. He kissed his cheek and muttered, "I like you Draco, I really do."

Draco swallowed and whispered, "I like you too…A lot.. But-"

Harry cut him off, "Shh, we'll talk about how bad this was later Dray, right now I want to be with you…"

Draco smiled and pulled out his wand, muttering cleaning charms. He then pushed Harry off of him and snuggled deep into his chest, pulling the blanket over them both.

Harry smiled at his Angel, pulling his own wand out and casting silencing and licking charms on the room and door. He kissed the top of the blonde's head and stroked his arm, slowly falling asleep with the boy of his dreams in his arms…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I'm back! Did you miss me? I hope so ****L**

**Anyway, so sorry this is late, been very busy and as you can see this Is kind of a very short and a filler chapter of some sort. I hope you all don't mind that this has been changed into a dark fic, I will sort everything out in later chapters, for now enjoy and I'll try to be back asap!**

**Meliza xo**


	10. Chapter 8

**Helloo, I'm back! Enjoy this chapter!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Draco woke up, feeling blissfully happy and feeling another weight that wasn't his under him. He stiffened slightly, then relaxed, remembering what happened last night…

_Did me and Harry actually have sex? We must have… He called me his Angel…. _Draco sighed in happiness, snuggling closer to the warmth that the other boy provided for him. Draco started tracing patterns into Harry's side, thinking that he was a sleep. Little did he know that Harry was watching him with loving adoration in his eyes.

Harry slowly lay his hand on Draco's back and grinned when the latter's face turned into a bright shade of red. "Morning, my blonde Angel," Harry murmured.

"Mo-morning," Draco stuttered back, hiding his face into the chest under him.

Harry lifted his head up and kissed his lips, "Don't hide from me love, I'll always find you," he smiled.

Draco smiled back then crawled up his body, sitting up and straddling his hips, "Love? Since when was I your love?"

"Ever since I found out I liked you, a lot."

"Oh, and when was that?" Draco asked.

"Mmm, that will have to be answered at a later date as you are sitting on a very important part of me and unless you want me to fuck you senseless, suggest we get up and get dressed," Harry smirked, feeling his cock harden and rub against Draco's one.

Draco sucked in a huge gulp of air then slid off, and cast a tempus charms, "It's 7;49, we're going to be late for class."

Harry sighed and got up, putting on the clothes from yesterday, "Come on then, I need to go sort this problem out."

10 minutes later, they were both dressed and the Tower was back to normal. Harry started to leave the tower then turned and asked Draco, "Draco? Are you still with Astoria?"

Draco looked away and nodded, regret filling his face. Suddenly, Harry's face turned stormy as he walked to Draco in three long strides and had his hand wrapped round his neck. "You fucking cheat," he hissed, "never come near me again, do you understand? Whatever happened last night never did. And I will laugh and say that it didn't happen. Now go and run back to your little girlfriend." At this point, Draco was wheezing and his eyes had started to go blank. Harry let go of his neck and walked away, not looking back. He didn't want him to see the tears in his eyes.

Draco started coughing and taking big gulps of air. He had tears strewn down his face and he wiped them away with shaking hands. He knew he should have left Astoria but he couldn't. he didn't want to displease his dad. He cleared his throat weakly, as it was still burning in pain, and set off towards the Great Hall.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Astoria gasped and jumped away from the door. She was standing there, listening to Potter's and HER Draco's conversation. He blood was boiling but there was nothing she could do; what happened already happened, no changing it. Or was there? She smirked when her Slytherin side started talking to her in her head and nodded along to it, loving what it was thinking. She followed Draco into the Great Hall, thinking of a plan.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(**_1 week later…__**)**_

Draco was sitting at Slytherin table, moody and frustrated. Harry didn't look at him, let alone speak to him, after what happened in the tower. He didn't just miss Harry, he missed sex. Not even Astoria had been touching him. He got up and left the Great Hall, going back to his room. He wasn't even hungry for dinner anyway.

"Draco!" Draco turned as he heard this shout, hoping it was Harry. His face crumbled when he noticed it was Astoria but he quickly changed his face into one of confusion. Astoria saw this but didn't say anything.

"Stori? What's the matter?" he asked her.

She just shook her head and pushed him against the wall. "I just missed you that's all," she murmured, kissing his neck, and running her hands all over him.

Draco shivered, as he had missed this so much. Not exactly from Astoria but from someone touching him like this. He couldn't help it; he grew an errection.

He pushed her slightly and whispered breathlessly, "My room," and pulled him with her to his room. Astoria couldn't help but smirk; she had got him back!

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Sorry for the unexplained absence guys, I couldn't find time to write this and didn't have the energy too either. Honestly, I think I might leave it. I'm quite bored with it. But if you still want me to finish it, send me some reviews and I might listen.**

**Meliza **

**AKA Smelly-Little-Slytherin.**


End file.
